


Muffin Compares To You

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Actor Choi Jongho, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Kang Yeosang, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dessert & Sweets, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Food, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Praise Kink, Shy Kang Yeosang, Top Choi Jongho, minor woosan and woonsansang and seongjoong and yungi, woosansang doesnt really happen but im tagging anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: In the months he's been on the catering staff for an upcoming drama, Yeosang hasn't been able to get very close to his celebrity crush, famous actor Choi Jongho. He's an unknown baker, after all, a complete nobody. When he's invited to the wrap party, though, he seizes the opportunity to bring three very special treats for the infamously hard to please actor, hoping to satisfy his not so sweet tooth and catch his attention in one go.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 63
Kudos: 280





	1. The Way to One's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hellooooo. Here I am with something more normal, more slice of life hehehe. This one still has angst though because what's a good romance without some angst? Lol please remember to read the tags, as always, and yeah! Hope y'all enjoy ❤️
> 
> My twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Don't forget to stream the new mv for Inception too!! And the live stages! And vote! Let's get ateez a win ❤️❤️❤️

“Wait!” Jongho suddenly grips Yeosang’s wrist when the blonde tries to walk away, effortlessly turning him back around to face him. “But what will I do without you?”

“What will you do without me?” He replies bitterly, trying to muster all the rage and hurt he’s been feeling, his resolve to walk away from Jongho crumbling when he sees his face again, though. “You’ll live your life! You’ll do whatever you want! You’ll finally be able to—“

“Live my life?” He pulls Yeosang closer, intense eyes locked on his as he fiercely murmurs. “A life without you is not worth living.”

“ _ Cut! _ ”

That one, simple word snaps Yeosang back to reality, his daydreaming of being in Yeo Hwanwoong’s position (aka in Choi Jongho’s arms) coming to an end. The director, a tiny but feisty man named Kim Hongjoong, tells everyone to take a break, all the actors relaxing and stretching and wandering over to get a drink or some food. Yeosang, a simple caterer himself, gets to his station, plating and handing food over to the famished famous people. It’s been quite the day for the actors and actresses, the sun having long set with dinner time having passed a while ago. Yeosang only arrived about a half hour prior, ready with his desserts and also here to help out Wooyoung with the savory dishes. 

“Yah, quit your googly eyes and get to work.” Wooyoung whispers playfully when Yeosang spots Jongho crossing the floor, heading towards them. His best friend certainly knows of his intense crush on the younger man, Yeosang forever grateful for this opportunity that Wooyoung scored for them. 

“H-Hi.” Yeosang stutters stupidly when the gorgeous brunette walks up, internally damning himself for his natural shyness that only intensifies around Jongho.

The actor simply nods, pointing to one of the meat options. Starstruck, Yeosang can only stare, forcing Wooyoung to plate the dish for Jongho, not so subtly bumping Yeosang’s hip to try and get him to snap out of it.

“Thanks.” Jongho says passively, taking off with his plate to go eat with the stars. 

“Wow~” Yeosang purrs once he’s out of sight. “Isn’t he dreamy?” 

“Dreamy? Seems a bit snooty to me, but that’s actors for ya.” Wooyoung shrugs and Yeosang glares playfully at him.

“Oi, watch it.”

“Or what?” Wooyoung wiggles his brows at Yeosang and they both laugh before they suddenly stand up straight, one of the director’s assistants approaching.

“Here you go.” The tall man—Jeong Yunho, Yeosang believes—says cheerfully, handing them both a small envelope. “Invites to the wrap party.” He explains.

Jaw falling right open, Yeosang stares down at the invite. Wooyoung speaks for both of them when he asks, “What, why? We’re only caterers.”

“You don’t have to go if you don’t wanna. It’s just a courtesy thing.” Yunho explains and Yeosang quickly looks up at him.

“We’ll go!” He hurries to say and Yunho shrugs.

“Alright.”

The brunette wanders off, leaving the pair to silently squee to each other. 

“Maybe… Maybe this is my chance?” Yeosang wonders aloud and Wooyoung laughs.

“For  _ what _ exactly?”

“Alright, everyone back on set, let’s wrap this up!” Hongjoong calls out to everyone, Yeosang biting his lip as he watches Jongho get back into place, Hwanwoong in his arms once more.

“You know Jongho’s notoriously hard to please and how he hates sweets…” Yeosang whispers, smiling at his best friend. “Well, I’m gonna impress him. I just know I will!” 

“Good luck with that.” Wooyoung shakes his head. “It’s not even worth it.”

Of course, Wooyoung’s words of discouragement don’t stop Yeosang. Even though he’s exhausted after wrapping everything up, he doesn’t go home and fall into bed like usual. Instead, he gets to his desk, opening up a fresh journal, the little leather bound book ready for all his ideas. He spends the whole night scribbling every thought, every potential winner… and come morning, after a few hours sleep at his desk, he hurries to get into the bakery, ready to work at bringing his ideas to life. 

“Morning Yeosangie.” San greets him when he walks into the kitchen, brows raising when he sees all the concoctions around Yeosang thirty minutes before opening time. “Whoa. Have you been here all night?”

“Nah, just some hours.”

“Some hours? There’s like… six different desserts here!”

“Yeah, yeah, come taste them, tell me whatcha think.” Yeosang ushers him over, unconcerned with the flour on his apron and cream on his nose. San chuckles at the state Yeosang’s in, but complies nonetheless, taste testing each dessert and giving his thoughts on them, Yeosang writing it all down in his journal.

The two of them narrow it down to the top three favorites before it’s time for them to open. It’s a Monday morning, so business is quite slow, slow enough for Yeosang to keep working. Caught up in it all, he doesn’t even notice it’s time to close up shop until San and Mingi come in and tap on his shoulder.

“Come on, Yeosang, can’t be here all damn night.” Mingi tries to pull him away from his station and Yeosang whines.

“B-But… I only have til the weekend!”

“And you’re already practically prepared. C’mon, let’s go.” San helps Mingi pull Yeosang away, the blonde just barely snatching up his book before they haul him out of the kitchen.

They force him to relax, Mingi saying his goodbyes and leaving Yeosang with San and Wooyoung at home. The blonde begrudgingly settles onto the couch between the couple, only paying attention to the show that’s playing for a few minutes. 

“You seriously need to chill.” Wooyoung comments when Yeosang goes back to his book, obsessively reading everything back over. 

“You’ve been at it all day.” San agrees and Yeosang pouts a little.

“C’mon, guys, this is  _ literally _ my only chance to get him to notice me!” He whines and Wooyoung rolls his eyes.

“Why do you want the attention of some snooty ass celebrity anyways?”

“Yeah, you have us.” San reminds him, Wooyoung nodding.

“Exactly. You don’t need some unreachable prick when you have us.”

Fighting the urge to vomit (because it’s been god knows how long since these two have tried to get him to be with them), Yeosang continues to focus on his book. Even with the pair snaking their arms around him, gathering him up in a group cuddle, he keeps his eyes glued to the pages. They really don’t understand. Sure, it’d be easier to just… be in a relationship with them, but… but… that's not what his heart longs for.

What he’s really yearning for is to be with Jongho. Yes, it’s a little… silly, considering the handsome, talented, amazing young man has quickly become Korea’s “It Boy” in just under two years and of course he’s so famous that he didn’t look twice at Yeosang even just yesterday… But he just feels this pull to him, this deep stirring inside his heart that Jongho is just… the one. 

Which is why he’s so absolutely determined to win him over this weekend. Yeosang has always known that the way to a person’s heart is through their stomach and this wrap party is his only real shot at getting close enough to Jongho to offer him the best treats he’s ever had.

So, he ignores Wooyoung and San and continues his planning all the way up until Saturday morning arrives. He bakes up a storm, getting all nine goodies packed and ready before he himself gets into the shower. It’s a formal occasion, so he dresses his best, white dress shirt crisp and bright, black slacks accentuating his long legs. With shoes and jewelry on, he then fixes his long, blonde hair, making sure he looks perfect before he picks up the phone, texting Wooyoung that he’s ready.

The ride to the venue is short and uneventful, mostly because he’s too busy thinking way too many thoughts of how this’ll go down, hands gripping the box in his lap like his life depends on it because… well… right now… it kinda does. 

“Whoa, they went all out for this, huh? Seems like they rented out the whole place.” Wooyoung comments when they make it to the location, an upscale hotel looming above them. Yeosang nods in agreement, the pair wowed by everything, from the valet that takes the car to the well dressed men at the front doors that check their invites. Once inside, Wooyoung links arms with Yeosang. “Well, we better find Prince Snooty—I mean  _ Charming _ quickly, hm?”

“Yeah.” Yeosang whispers in agreement, so nervous that he doesn’t have the will to correct Wooyoung. His grip on the box tightens, protecting it from the people they’re passing by on their hunt for Jongho.

Weaving in and out of the crowds of people, they spot Hongjoong, they spot Yunho, they even spot Hwanwoong—

“Wait!” Yeosang gasps, stopping them both in their tracks when he sees who Hwanwoong is hanging off of. “Look.” He points and Wooyoung rolls his eyes.

“You’re gonna try to impress him with his fling latched onto him like some sorta leech?” He raises a brow at Yeosang, but the blonde’s minuscule amount of confidence doesn’t falter as he unhooks himself from Wooyoung and straightens his back.

“I’ll be right back, just wait here.” 

Without another word, Yeosang leaves Wooyoung behind and makes a beeline straight for Jongho. An entourage is gathered around him, so it’s a bit of a chore squeezing through the people with his fragile box, but he makes it nonetheless, the crowd letting out a collective gasp when Yeosang stumbles out of the swarm and nearly smacks right into Jongho.

“Oh!” Yeosang squeaks as he scrambles to make sure the box is safe, standing up straight…  _ right _ in front of Jongho. He looks up at the brunette who’s looking back at him in surprise. “H-Hi there.” He mumbles awkwardly, feeling his bashful nature starting to creep back up as he takes a sharp step backwards to create a bit of space. 

“Hey?”

It’s a simple word, but it’s literally the most Jongho’s ever said to him and his heart is fluttering at a million miles per hour. Everyone watching, even Hwanwoong who’s still attached to Jongho, seems to melt away, just him and the actor here in this moment.

“I.. I… made you… something.” Yeosang says cryptically, figuring he might as well get right to it before he chickens out, Jongho’s brow raising before his eyes fall to the white box.

“Oh, uh… you can leave it with—“

“N-No, it’s not a… normal gift.” Yeosang tries to explain. When Jongho makes a face, he quickly flips open the box, revealing the nine treats inside. “I.. well… They’re for you to… try…” He shuffles on his feet, expression hopeful. “I was thinking… right now?”

The brunette blinks once, twice before he bites his lip, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Um… I’m not a big fan of sweets—“

“I know!” Yeosang gestures to the three different types of desserts he baked him. “They’re not very sweet, actually.”

“Aww, that’s so cute.” Hwanwoong pipes up, suddenly reminding Yeosang that it’s most certainly  _ not _ just him and Jongho. “You should try some.”

Jongho looks over at his costar, an indecipherable expression on his face before he turns back to Yeosang and smiles awkwardly. “Okay, um… sure, I guess. What’s this first one?” He asks as he picks up one of the green squares.

“Ah, those are matcha brownies. Not to be confused with a normal brownie which is chocolatey and sweet, this brownie is bitter.” Yeosang explains as the man bites into it, the crowd gathered around watching curiously. 

Holding his breath as Jongho chews, a smile soon blossoms over Yeosang’s face as the actor actually swallows it down and makes an approving noise.

“Not bad, I must say.” Jongho murmurs, actually going in for a second bite before he sets it back down, moving onto the next dessert. “And what is this?” He asks, picking up the bright yellow treat.

“The tartest lemon bars I could make.” Yeosang states as Jongho sniffs it before sinking his teeth in.

“Mm.” Jongho hums in approval again, Yeosang’s stomach flipping when the brunette actually  _ finishes _ the entire bar. “Wow.” Jongho looks quite excited as he reaches for the third type of treat Yeosang made for him.

“Ah, that’s a spicy ginger cookie.” He says as Jongho doesn’t hesitate to start eating said cookie, looking, once again, pleasantly surprised and approving.

Hwanwoong, who’s been watching closely this entire time, finally speaks up. “Well, well, well, Mister Baker, you really seemed to have actually impressed him.”

Even if it’s coming from Hwanwoong, Yeosang’s heart still soars. Murmurs break out through the crowd, Jongho ignoring all that to say, “Where can I get more? I don’t think two more of each is gonna last very long.” He chuckles, the sound absolute music to Yeosang’s ears, hardly able to believe  _ he _ is the one to make Jongho laugh.

“Well…” Yeosang reaches into his pocket before he pulls out his business card, this card having more than just his bakery’s name and number on it, though. “Here you go. I’ve written my personal number on the back because we currently don’t have any of these items on the menu and I’d have to make them special.”

“You made these just for me?” Jongho asks with a tilt of his head.

“Just for you.” Yeosang confirms and Jongho… smiles.

“Expect to hear from me soon, then…” Jongho looks over the card. “Yeosang.”

He could die happy right here, right now, Jongho’s voice and his name combined making the blonde feel like he might pass out, at the very least.

“Th-Thank you…” Yeosang stutters out before he shrinks back into the crowd with one last, long look at Jongho, the brunette turning away to face Hwanwoong again.

“It must’ve gone well, you look on Cloud Nine.” Wooyoung giggles once Yeosang makes it back to his best friend, Yeosang nodding dreamily.

“He loved it all. I impressed him. I’m…  _ so _ happy.” Yeosang sighs, a wonderful sense of accomplishment making his heart pound loudly in his chest. He has a feeling Jongho really  _ will _ contact him again and… just the thought has him letting out an actual squee.

“Hey, hey, we’re still in public, y’know.” Wooyoung chastises with a laugh. “Here, why don’t we enjoy the party? Let’s get some drinks or something.”

Not going to protest that, Yeosang let's Wooyoung ferry him around, not so subtly looking for Jongho every chance he gets. By the end of the night, when it’s time for everyone to go home, Yeosang is absolutely elated, Jongho having clearly eaten all the treats he had made for him since the now empty box has been abandoned in the trash they walk by on the way out. Once home, he happily gets into bed, staring up at the ceiling with the biggest, dumbest smile on his face. 

He wakes up with that smile still tugging up his lips, practically dancing around his apartment while he gets ready for work. When he steps into the bakery’s kitchen, his phone suddenly buzzes and he checks it with a curious, “Hm…?” 

**Unknown**

_ Hey there this is Kim Youngjo. I’m Choi Jongho’s assistant. He’s looking for more of what you made for him last night. Please give me a call asap _

“Oh my god!” Yeosang gasps, scrambling to call the number.

“Kim Youngjo.” An unfamiliar voice answers.

“Hello? Hi, it’s.. um… me, Kang Yeosang, the… uh… baker.” He announces lamely. 

“Ah, yes, I just sent you a text. Wow. That was quick.” He comments before he continues on. “Well, I’m hoping to swing by your bakery around… three o’clock? If that works for you?”

Yeosang’s gaze shifts to the clock. “Well… what does he want to order?”

“A dozen of each thing you made.” 

Eyes widening, Yeosang gnaws at his lip for a few seconds. “Hmm… well… I  _ think _ I should have plenty of time…”

“Excellent! I’ll see you at three.”

The man abruptly hangs up, leaving Yeosang with no choice but to say yes. Well… it  _ is _ very early, three o’clock hours away… So, Yeosang ties up his hair, puts on his apron and gets to work. Of course, he can’t just abandon his bakery, so in between the usual workload he makes the bitter and sour and spicy desserts for Jongho. Wow. His heart nearly skips a beat. He’s doing this  _ for _ Jongho, at Jongho’s request!

Time flies and, before he knows it, it’s already a few minutes away from three. The three dozen treats are all packed up and waiting, Yeosang at the main counter when the door tinkles to signal someone’s arrival. That very someone looking extremely put together, but also very harassed, just oozing actor’s assistant vibes.

“Are you…?” The man asks and Yeosang nods.

“Yes, Kang Yeosang, at your service.” He gestures to the stack of boxes. “Here’s the goods.” 

Youngjo nods and pulls out his wallet, 200,000 won soon laid out on the counter. “Will that do?”

Eyes wide, Yeosang can only nod. “Yes, yes, of course!” He agrees without hesitation, that being more than enough compensation for the treats.

“Good. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon.”

With that, the man slides his sunglasses back on and picks up the boxes, gone in a matter of seconds. San meanders over and leans on Yeosang, chin rested on his shoulder as he mumbles, “All that and this Jongho dude can’t get it himself?”

“He’s a busy actor.” Yeosang defends and San rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. At least the money is good.” He giggles and it’s Yeosang’s turn to roll his eyes. “Keep it comin, I say.” 

“Keep it comin” is exactly what ends up happening. Over the following weeks, Yeosang gets at least three more orders and he couldn’t be happier. It’s got nothing to do with the money, actually everything to do with pleasing Jongho, having that connection to him even if he’s not actually talking to him.

Which is why, about a month into it all, Yeosang is surprised to get a text just an hour or so after Youngjo’s left.

**Unknown**

_ Hi Yeosang. This is Choi— _

Yeosang nearly passes out the second he reads that. Holy. Shit. Is that really…?

_ —Jongho. I have a request. Lemme know a time I can call you. _

“Aaah!” He squeaks to himself, arms flailing as he does a little dance. Mingi glances over, giving him a perplexed look.

“What the hell?”

“J-Jongho… he… he wants to…  _ call me! _ ” Yeosang explains before he flies past Mingi, going straight to the back. “I’ll be r-right back!”

After he’s in a secluded corner, Yeosang eagerly texts Jongho back, telling him he’s available now. And, lo and behold, just a minute or so later, a call comes through.

“K-Kang Yeosang speaking.” He stutters out, butterflies machine gunning his stomach when a familiar voice responds.

“Hello there, it’s Jongho. You got a minute, I’m assuming?”

“Yes! Yes, I have plenty of time! What do you.. um.. need?”

“Great. Well—“

“Yes!”

“I haven’t even said anything yet.”

There’s a pause. Heat floods his cheeks.

“O-Oh right, um…”

“I’ll get right to it.” Jongho cuts him off. “I’m looking for you to cater the desserts at an event I have coming up.”

“You want to… p-personally hire me?” Yeosang asks softly, free hand fidgeting with his ponytail as he fights the urge to pace.

“Yes, exactly.” Jongho confirms, Yeosang holding in a squee. “It’s a personal event, so it’ll be at my home. I’ll pay you well for your time… especially if you agree to bring a few more special treats for me.”

“Of course!” Yeosang answers without hesitation. “I wouldn’t expect you to have those specific three forever and ever.” He giggles nervously, Jongho chuckling along, the sound pure heaven to Yeosang.

“While I enjoy them, yes, I’d love a bit of variety.” There’s a small pause before Jongho continues. “Well! I’ll have my assistant send you the details and I’m looking forward to seeing you, Yeosang.”

He said his name. Jongho said his name. For the second time ever,  _ the  _ Choi Jongho actually remembered and said Yeosang’s name! And that he’s… looking forward to seeing him? Oh right, oh shit, he needs to respond!

“I-I… I’m… looking… forward to it, t—“

“Goodbye.”

There’s a click before the line goes dead. It doesn’t matter that Jongho hung up on him. All that’s going through Yeosang’s mind is the fact that Jongho  _ actually remembered and said his name again!  _ With a few excited stomps of his feet, he clicks his phone off and slides it into his pocket, walking on air the entire way back to the main counter. He remains light on his feet the entire rest of the day, head in the clouds as he floats through the bakery.

“Yeosang? Hello? Hello! Yeosang?!” 

Suddenly, Yeosang’s eyes focus on the face in front of his, blinking a couple times before he sighs dreamily.

“That’s what Jongho calls me~”

Pulling a face, Wooyoung clicks his tongue. “Yeah. That’s because it’s your damn name.”

“But the  _ way _ he says it…” Yeosang continues on, Wooyoung obviously having enough of it all as he pulls Yeosang forward.

“C’mon, it’s time to go home.”

“But I need to prepare more for Jongho!”

“You need to relax, is what you need to do.” He chastises, trying and succeeding in dragging his taller best friend out of the bakery.

Once home, Yeosang ignores his roommates and instead goes back to the special ideas journal. Hmm… perhaps… coffee? He knows Jongho can’t live without iced americanos. Maybe blood orange, too? Those both sound like flavors Jongho would probably like in a dessert. And what about— wait, did his phone just go off? He checks it, teeth gently gnawing at his lower lip as he reads the details he’s just got from Youngjo. So, he’s got a week and some change before the big event. Okay. That’s enough time.

“Are you listening to me?” San’s voice suddenly interjects his thoughts, Yeosang mumbling, “Huh?” as he looks up at the brunette.

“Ugh, you’re so  _ not _ listening.” San complains. “Lemme guess; Jongho again?”

“Well, no, his assistant, but… I’ve gotta make more treats for this event coming up.”

“Event?”

Yeosang quickly explains the call he had earlier, the one he’s already explained to Mingi and Wooyoung who’re both going to attend with him to help out with the catering,

“Wait, I’m going too then, right?” San asks, a smug smile tugging at his lips. “So I can  _ finally  _ show Jongho you’re all ours?” He wraps an arm around Yeosang and the blonde facepalms.

“For that exact reason, you’re not going.”

“Aww, c’mon, you’ve gotta let him go.” Wooyoung protests in favor of his boyfriend and Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“I mean, I do need the help, but…”

“But nothing. I mean, if you  _ really _ want me to, I’ll be on my best behavior.” San holds his hand up to his heart. “I promise.”

If San is anything, he’s a man of his word. So, Yeosang agrees—only on the condition that San be on his  _ very _ best behavior—to let him go and even help in the process of making the desserts. Him and his friends all plan out and, eventually, get to baking, the big day soon arriving.

“I can’t believe he’s letting you cater a private event at his place.” Wooyoung comments on the way there, Mingi nodding.

“Yeah, but he also lets Yeosang make him stuff all the time, like, Yeosang could  _ easily _ poison him or something!”

Yeosang is starting to regret letting everyone go and they’re not even there yet.

“Guys, c’mon, please behave?” Yeosang whines and San chuckles good naturedly from behind the wheel.

“Seriously, Mingi, Yeosang is sweet as a cupcake, you know he’d never.” He pauses for a moment, everyone looking up at the gates in front of them. “This is the place, right?”

“Pretty sure…” Yeosang mumbles, biting his lip as they pull up to the window where a guard is waiting. “Umm… hi!” He leans forward so the man can see him. “Kang Yeosang here for Choi Jongho. We’re caterers.”

The guard mumbles something into his radio, waiting for a response before he nods and opens the gates for them.

“Thanks!” San gives him a thumbs up before driving forward, everyone in the van relaxing once they’re inside the gated community.

“Wow, this place makes me nervous.” Wooyoung admits and Mingi scoffs.

“Nervous? I feel right at home.”

Yeosang laughs a little, unable to take how dorky his friends are.

When they eventually find the right building, they begin the chore of unloading everything, Yeosang going to find the right path up as San, Wooyoung and Mingi sort the boxes out. Jongho’s home is a blatantly expensive condo, the star making it obvious he really is Korea’s “It Boy” who has all the fame and riches. But Yeosang doesn’t care about how fancy the place is or any of the other potentially famous people who live in this area. All he’s worried about is one man and one man only. 

“Ah, Kang Yeosang.” 

He was hoping for Jongho himself, but the voice is that of Youngjo’s, Yeosang turning to confirm that it really is the assistant.

“Hi, um… me and my crew got here a little early, sorry—“

“No, no, it’s fine. We’ll send some others to help bring the boxes up and your tables are right over…” He walks Yeosang further into the place before he points. “There.”

“Roger that.” He responds eagerly, letting Youngjo send down the others to help his friends as he goes to check out the setup.

Others are getting ready, too, food and drinks and music all getting set up. Adjusting his ponytail, Yeosang then puts the white cloth over one of the tables… letting out a gasp when the cloth comes down and suddenly  _ Jongho _ is right there.

“Oh my god!” Yeosang all but shrieks before he grasps his heart and blushes bright red. “Oh… I’m so sorry, you just startled me.” The blonde tries to explain, ears and face hot when the actor chuckles.

“Apologies for sneaking up on you. I was just checking, though, you’re… Yeosang, right?”

_ Again. _ For the third time now, Jongho remembered! 

“Mhm.” He nods quickly before he tucks a piece of hair behind his ear shyly. “I’m the baker of your not so sweet sweets and your personal caterer tonight.”

“Right, yes, of course, how could I forget you?” He jokes lightheartedly, but it sends Yeosang into a gay spiral, it taking everything within him to not actually squeal right now. “Did you bring anything new today?”

“Of course! My crew should be here in a moment—“

“Yeosangie! Get out the way!” 

That’s San’s voice. Yeosang quickly steps to the side, Jongho doing much the same as they both make way for the stream of men with boxes… only, Yeosang didn’t quite calculate his step correctly, ending up way too close to Jongho. He tenses and mumbles, “Sorry…” only for Mingi to accidentally shove him  _ right _ into Jongho’s arms.

It’s like something out of one of the dramas Jongho stars in. Nearly chest to chest now, Yeosang gasps softly as Jongho steadies him by gently gripping his waist, Yeosang’s arms still flailing as his gaze meets Jongho’s. The younger’s eyes are wide for a moment before they crinkle, an amused look on his face once the initial shock is gone. He’s caught Yeosang effortlessly and, with everyone staring at them, he says, “Careful there.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” Mingi exclaims when he realizes what he’s done, Yeosang still staring into Jongho’s eyes as he opens his mouth to mumble, “Don’t be…” That seems to amuse Jongho further as he lets out another melodic laugh and gives Yeosang’s waist a squeeze. “Cute.” He whispers so only he and Yeosang can hear before swiftly pulling away.

“Alright, I’ll get out the way, let you fellas get to it.” Jongho announces with a laugh, San immediately reaching out for Yeosang once he’s free.

“Are you okay?” He fusses over Yeosang who’s trying not to make a face, eyes glued to Jongho’s whose expression has suddenly… become quite indecipherable as San’s hands roam and grope possessively. 

“I’m fine, Sannie…” He mumbles as he tries to push him away, Wooyoung and Mingi also crowding around to make sure he’s okay. “Really, I’m okay.” 

“Actually.” Jongho suddenly places a hand on Yeosang’s wrist. He tugs quite gently, but also firmly, pulling him away from San and out of the circle. “I nearly forgot we were talking about my special request.” He says innocently like he didn’t just… do that, smiling down at Yeosang. “Join me in the kitchen?”

Everyone stares at Jongho, Yeosang included. It takes him a few moments, but he snaps out of his shock and scrambles to get the box marked ‘special’ on it, nodding as he says, “Of course, yes, my team can set up while we do that.”

“Great.” Jongho’s smile widens and he leads the way, Yeosang giving his friends one last, panicked look before he scurries after Jongho. Once inside the lavish kitchen, that doesn’t even seem to be the only kitchen around, Jongho says, “We have some time before I need to go, so there’s no need to rush.”

“Okay, um…” Yeosang sets the box down on the counter before he giggles nervously. “Close your eyes.”

“Oh?” Jongho laughs along with him, complying to his request and closing his eyes.

Opening the box up, he snags one of the three bright orange treats on the top row, soon announcing, “Tada!” 

His eyes open and Jongho makes a curious noise when he sees what’s in Yeosang’s hand. “Some sort of… mini tart?”

“A blood orange one, made from the freshest, sourest blood oranges I could find.” Yeosang nods eagerly before he purses his lips. “They’re a little messy, though, so be careful.” He goes to hand Jongho the dessert, but the actor has other ideas, leaning forward a little as he opens his mouth with a soft, “Ahh.”

Oh. God. Does… Does Jongho…? Well, it’s pretty obvious he wants Yeosang to feed him… His eyes are focused on Yeosang’s, gaze unwavering, almost posing a challenge to the blonde. Stomach doing somersaults, he holds Jongho’s eye contact and gulps silently, bringing the treat up to Jongho’s plush lips.

“Mm.” Jongho hums in appreciation as he takes a bite, breaking the intense gaze as his eyes flutter shut. Savoring it, he chews for a few moments before he swallows, eyes widening and a big smile on his orange stained lips. “Mmm, wow, that’s good.”

“I-I’m glad you like it.” He stutters out in awe, still not over the fact that Jongho likes his baking so much. He feeds the remainder of the little tart to Jongho before asking, “Shall we chase it with something richer?” 

With a swipe of his tongue across his lips, Jongho nods. “Sure. What else you got?”

Turning, Yeosang snags the second and final type of dessert he’s brought before presenting it to Jongho. “A triple espresso cheesecake bite.” 

“Oh, I love coffee.” The brunette comments, Yeosang having to hold back an, “I know!” as Jongho opens his mouth again. He goes to pop the small treat into Jongho’s mouth, a shiver and a bolt of lightning going down his spine when his fingers accidentally graze along Jongho’s ridiculously soft lips. “Mmm, damn.” He practically moans as he chews, chuckling after he’s swallowed the cheesecake down. “Only problem is there isn’t a lot of it.” They share a laugh, Yeosang shyly rubbing at the back of his neck as Jongho smiles. “Wow, you’re incredible.”

“I-I’m hardly incredible, I’m just—“

“Don’t say you’re just doing your job.” He cuts him off, Yeosang leaning back against the counter as he stares at Jongho in shock. “You’re clearly going above and beyond and… I really appreciate it.” Jongho says softly, suddenly placing a hand on Yeosang’s.

The baker looks down at their hands on the counter before he looks up at Jongho’s eyes again, searching them for what he’s hoping to see. 

“Well… I… it’s just… I’m… passionate because… well… it’s… y—“

“Jongho! Finally found you!” 

Yeosang springs away from Jongho, the actor sighing under his breath as Youngjo comes crashing into the kitchen. “What is it? I’m in the middle of something here.”

The raven haired man glances at Yeosang and the box on the counter before he rolls his eyes. “Enough with the treats; you need to attend to your incoming guests.”

Jongho flashes Yeosang an apologetic smile. “Sorry about cutting this so short. But I meant what I said. Do you understand?” He asks and Yeosang’s eyes widen.

Does he… understand? Understand  _ what? _

“Um…”

“C’mon, Jongho, guests won’t wait forever.”

“See you, Yeosang.” Jongho waves as he’s dragged away, snatching up the box of treats before he goes completely, Yeosang timidly waving back.

“Bye bye.”

Once completely alone in the kitchen, Yeosang clutches his heart that he’s only realizing now is beating so,  _ so _ fast. What an interaction… A smile blooms over his face and he redoes his ponytail before he makes his way back to his friends. Maybe… Maybe Yeosang isn’t crazy, like San and Wooyoung and even Mingi always say. Maybe Jongho feels the connection, too; maybe he  _ is _ the one. With that thought swirling around in his mind, he approaches the tables that are already set up beautifully, his friends manning the stations as expensively dressed celebrities begin to trickle into the room. Yeosang spots Jongho, catching his eye and blushing before he gets between San and Wooyoung.

“Thanks guys.” He whispers and they both give him a playful look.

“How was your time with Prince Charming?” San giggles, elbowing Yeosang’s side jokingly, the blonde whining under his breath.

“Guys, we’re getting paid here!” 

“Oh, says  _ you, _ getting whisked away by Jongho himself.” Wooyoung teases.

“I’ll tell you later, okay?” 

They both nod in agreement, straightening their postures as a couple approach, that very couple being famous director Kim Hongjoong himself along with his husband Park Seonghwa, an actor friend of Jongho’s. Plenty of actually sweet desserts have been displayed, as well as plenty of the Jongho specific ones. They peruse the displays before moving on to Mingi’s table, Wooyoung mumbling, “Wow, they’re so gorgeous up close.”

“Shhh.” Yeosang shushes his best friend, not wanting anyone to think they’re anything but professional. 

Wooyoung still ends up quietly cooing over all the celebrities that come up to the tables, though. Everyone is making quite a buzz about the treats, how sinful, how decadent, how downright delicious everything is from this one particular caterer… but Yeosang isn’t truly paying attention to the murmurings of the partygoers. Instead, his eyes remain glued to Jongho the entire time, the man walking about the expansive room, sometimes disappearing, but often returning quickly to keep chatting with his guests. Even when Yunho approaches Mingi’s table, flirting up a storm in the background, he still doesn’t tear his focus away from Jongho for a moment.

When everything is starting to wind down, only crumbs left to show all their hard work now, is when Yeosang realizes Mingi has given Yunho a business card, noticing him handing it to the man out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he then tilts it, watching Yunho walk away while reading the card.

“Mingi.” He deadpans, the redhead chuckling.

“What? He was so… friendly and I thought it’d be good for business.”

“Good for business my ass, I bet your number was on that.” He accuses teasingly, Mingi shrugging.

“What can I say?”

With a shake of his head, Yeosang laughs and looks around at the mostly empty place. “Alright, let’s start cleanup.”

His friends all join in to help the other people that were obviously hired for cleaning up, Yeosang overseeing them. When they all leave to take out the loads of trash, he smiles to himself and starts to fold the white cloths, actually not surprised at all when he feels a presence behind him.

“Yes?” He asks sweetly, not turning to face Jongho yet.

“Everyone was talking about you and your goods tonight.” He comments.

“Really? I didn’t notice.” Yeosang admits before he smiles, finally turning to look Jongho in the face. “This was a great opportunity, though. I must thank you for that.” He says with a polite bow.

“Truly, the pleasure is mine. I get to have your treats and… well…” A cutely smug, almost coy smile tugs at his lips and he shrugs.

“Well?” Yeosang asks quietly, heart rate picking up again.

“Well… well, I think it’s time I just come out and ask.” He switches the subject, Yeosang far too curious about his question to press.

“Come out and ask what?” 

“Would you mind… coming back over next weekend? Saturday, specifically?” 

“Oh, do you have another event?” He asks earnestly, more than happy to help.

“No, no, I… I meant more… you come over… alone. Just a.. you and me sort of thing.”

Keeping his jaw from hitting the floor, Yeosang finds himself at a loss for words.

“You don’t have to.” Jongho quickly follows up when Yeosang doesn’t say anything, the blonde’s eyes widening as he reaches his hands towards Jongho.

“I want to!” He exclaims before he tries to relax, grinning bashfully with a hand twirling at his hair. “I… want to.” He reiterates.

“Good.” 

They share a smile before the doors open again, Yeosang’s friends strolling up loudly and confidently. San immediately latches himself onto Yeosang, the blonde holding back an eye roll as Mingi and Wooyoung also smoosh against him. 

“Are we all ready to go?” San asks with a pout.

“Yes, yes, I’m ready now, let’s go.” Yeosang tries to slip out of his friends’ tight embrace, failing to do so. He flashes Jongho an apologetic look. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but… yes. I’ll see you next Saturday.” 

“Excellent. See you Saturday.” Jongho nods, eyes focused on San and Wooyoung’s wandering hands before he forces a smile, waving as Yeosang’s friends cart him away.

Once in the van, Yeosang sighs. “I said to be on your best behavior.”

“I was, though.” San starts pouting again, knowing Yeosang has a hard time staying mad with him when he does that. 

“What was that about seeing him next Saturday?” Wooyoung asks as they speed off, Mingi nodding.

“Yeah, you got a date or something?”

“It’s not a date! I… think? Well.. I dunno, he just wants me to come by myself and… I guess… I’ll bake for him or something?”

“That better not mean what I think it does!” San whines and Yeosang pulls a face.

“San! I’m not like that!” He exasperates and Wooyoung giggles.

“I think you are for Jongho~”

The tips of his ears red, Yeosang crosses his arms and pouts to himself. Great. Just great. His friends aren’t gonna let him attend this not so… maybe… date thing in peace. 

“Whatever.” He mumbles before he has a lightbulb go off in his head, an idea coming to mind. “Oh! Maybe I  _ can _ bake for him! There’s one specific treat I’ve been saving for a special occasion and maybe I could show him the process of making it!”

“Aww, what a cute date idea.” Mingi coos tauntingly, but it doesn’t dim the sparkle in Yeosang’s eyes.

That sparkle remains for the rest of the week. It’s not only got to do with Jongho, actually, a big buzz having been created around Yeosang’s bakery. The articles are calling him a “celebrity favorite,” someone who’s catered baked goods for all kinds of stars, though Yeosang just likes to think he’s  _ Jongho’s _ favorite. People flood his bakery all week long, a lot of Jongho’s fans in particular coming in to try the newest items on the menu, all listed under the special Choi Jongho menu. Yeosang is more than happy to serve fellow fans, getting up extra early every day to help with the actual baking while San and Mingi get used to the not so sweet recipes. 

This all, combined with the pure excitement for Saturday, makes the week fly by and, before he knows it, Saturday is actually here and he’s texting Jongho that he’s outside.

**Jongho ★~(◡‿◡✿)**

_ Hey :) I’m wrapping up an important call rn and the door is unlocked so please just head on up. _

The smiley face? The please? Yeosang contains a little dance and instead collects his large bag of baking supplies. He takes his sweet time, both from the nerves and the fact that Jongho is wrapping up this… hehe… important call. He doesn’t wanna be nosey, but he does want to ask what it’s about.

When he makes it up to Jongho’s floor, he finds the front doors are indeed open. Wide open, in fact. A little strange, but ah well, Jongho must’ve opened it for him.

Walking through the doors, he follows the sound of Jongho’s voice and… someone… else’s…? Brows furrowing a little, he rounds the corner—

“J-Jongho?” He whispers. The soft call of his name might not have alerted him, but the paper bag hitting the floor certainly does. Not only him, but it also catches the attention of the man currently wrapped around Jongho, their lips that were pressed together now apart. 

“Oh, Yeosang, I—“

“You're kind of interrupting.” Hwanwoong coils around Jongho tighter, possessively, making it clear what he’s here for, and Yeosang feels his heart split into two.

“You’re right… I’m sorry, I…” Backing up, Yeosang blinks back tears. Hwanwoong smirks and strokes Jongho’s face, the actor looking, for once, at a loss for words. “I’m so sorry, this was stupid, I’m stupid, I…” He babbles dumbly, forgetting his bag and forgetting everything as he swiftly turns and rushes out of Jongho’s condo.

“Wait!” He hears Jongho finally call out, but Yeosang doesn’t wait, doesn’t stop, just go, go, goes until he’s back in his van, tears streaming down his face as he drives back home and into San and Wooyoung’s arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Yeosangie, he doesn’t deserve your tears.” Wooyoung whispers comfortingly, stroking his best friend’s hair.

“Yeah.” San agrees, hands squishing Yeosang’s cheeks playfully to try and get a smile. “Don’t worry, you got us. We’ll always be here to take care of you and love you.”

“Exactly. We love you so much.”

“I love you guys, too…” Yeosang mumbles, sniffling a little. It’s not the same sort of love he has… or… had? for Jongho, but… he figures he’ll have to make it work. Not like Jongho is the one.

He just feels so stupid. Seeing Jongho with Hwanwoong… it put him back in reality. And the reality is Jongho is a famous actor surrounded by many gorgeous, talented, equally as popular people. He doesn’t need Yeosang. He probably doesn’t even want Yeosang. All he cared about was the treats and… San and Wooyoung were right all along.

“Don’t ever let some dumb guy get you down.” Wooyoung places a kiss on Yeosang’s cheek. “And that’s on what?” He giggles and Yeosang can’t help but smile even if it’s a little bit.

“That’s on periodt.” He mumbles.

“I didn’t hear you, Yeosangie, speak up.” He laughs again and Yeosang can’t help but laugh quietly with him.

“That’s on periodt!”

“ _ That’s _ on periodt.”

“Mmm, my two very special guys.” San chuckles, pulling them both close and placing a kiss on Yeosang’s other cheek. “We’ll get through this, okay?”

“Okay…” Yeosang murmurs, not quite sure if he agrees, but… He ends up closing his eyes and falling asleep between the couple anyways.

The following morning is a whirlwind of activity. First, he takes everything Jongho related off the menu, much to a few disgruntled customers’ displeasure. He doesn’t explain himself and requests that Mingi and San don’t tell anyone either. Second, he finds he needs to go burn the book he made, feeling he would move on faster without it. He’s on the way to do so when the door suddenly tinkles, everyone glancing up to see who came.

“Do you want me to tell him to go?” San asks protectively when everyone realizes it’s none other than Jongho himself.

“Yeosang, I… I came to explain myself. Explain what you saw because it wasn’t what it seemed.” Jongho says lowly as there’s customers around, approaching the counter. Yeosang finds himself backing up again, clutching the book to his chest. 

“Dude, you should go.” San bites out and Jongho shakes his head.

“Not until I get my point across.” He responds calmly before looking at Yeosang earnestly. “Please, Yeosang, listen to me, I’m telling the truth when I say this; Hwanwoong walked in and—“

“I saw what happened. I don’t need to relive it again.” He mutters bitterly.

“No, you  _ didn’t _ see what  _ all _ happened. I was on my phone call and he came in and—“

“Was all over you, yes, I know.” Yeosang says shakily, weary that there’s people watching. Mingi steps up along with San, both of them looking at Jongho threateningly.

“If you could just listen—“

“He doesn’t have time for you, actor boy.” San practically spits and Mingi nods. “Leave.”

Jongho clenches his jaw, fingers curling into fists at his sides. “Do you want me to go, Yeosang?” He asks. “It’s your choice, you know.”

Yeosang looks at Jongho before his gaze falls to the journal in his hands. Taking a step forward, he thrusts the book forward, handing it to Jongho.

“Here. All the recipes are in there. You can have someone make them for you.”

“I don’t want “someone” to make them for me, I want  _ you _ to—“

“Please.” Yeosang utters that one, single word and Jongho finally takes the book, pocketing it before he shakes his head.

“I can’t believe… I just… I want to make it right, but…” He runs his fingers through his dark hair in frustration. “That important call? Well, I got a role that’s onsite in a different city. I’ll be gone for some months. But…” He locks eyes with Yeosang. “The second I’m in Seoul again, I’m coming back for you.”

“Leave.” San points to the door and Jongho backs up, still not breaking eye contact with Yeosang.

“I’m not giving up on you.”

“Go!” Mingi barks and Yeosang finds himself tearing again.

“I’ll be back, Yeosang. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

With that, Jongho finally leaves, the tension in the bakery finally breaking. Shakily excusing himself to the back, San and Mingi follow, the redhead speaking up first. “The nerve of that asshole. Why is he acting like that?”

“Right? Cozies up to the first co-star he sees, but has the nerve to act like Yeosang is doing him wrong.” San agrees.

“Actors. They’re so dramatic.” Mingi sighs and Yeosang bites his lip.

He wants it. He wants to call Jongho right now and tell him he’ll work this out. But he knows, deep down, that it’ll never work. Korea’s “It Boy” and some random baker? Not exactly a power couple, like him and Hwanwoong would be. So, he pulls out his phone and immediately blocks Youngjo and Jongho, hugging his friends tightly afterwards as the dark clouds outside release their own tears onto the world. 


	2. Twelve Reasons to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jongho gone and Yeosang's heart in pieces, he goes back to his day to day life. The air gets chillier and the rain falls hard, not a single attempt of communication coming from Jongho. So, the baker tries to move on, tries to forget Jongho entirely... until he stumbles into a suspiciously heated discussion his best friends are having, Wooyoung and San clearly hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, things have been a little hectic ;_; Because of that, though, I've decided I'm going to be adding a third chapter to this series! So yeah, look forward to that ❤️
> 
> My twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Now please, go forth and read!

It’s been raining a lot.

With spring gone and summer having passed entirely, Yeosang has found himself taking his umbrella with him to the bakery often. The rain has gone from warm to cold, the chill in the air biting at his very bones. He huddles into his jackets, glad to at least be near the heat of the ovens when he’s baking.

It’s also been lonely a lot.

Yes, there’s San, Wooyoung and even Mingi and his other friends. But… there’s just an emptiness in his heart, the dreary day to day life not as exciting as it once was. Baking for Jongho gave him much joy and, while he still loves it and has a passion for it always, he’s found there isn’t that one special person he can experiment for. Every day he makes the same things; the demand for Jongho’s special items doesn’t sway him.

As expected, Jongho doesn’t try to contact him in any way. Even if he is blocked, there’s other ways. He knows it, Jongho knows it... Of course he was all talk that day Yeosang gave him the journal. Probably didn’t even bother reading it. At least the journal is now where it belongs; in the trash, he’s sure. 

What he’s still not so sure about is being in a relationship with Wooyoung and San. He has a feeling that, as autumn settles in, they’re going to ask him out again. Probably after Jongho comes back and has shown he’s truly given up on Yeosang will they make their move. And Yeosang isn’t so sure he’ll say no this time, definitely sure he won’t find love elsewhere. It’s not like it’d be  _ Jongho. _

And god does he hate, just  _ hate _ how much his heart still beats for him. Although he’s unfollowed all his social media, he still sees things every now and then and… fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It’s so stupid,  _ he’s _ so stupid, he should just give up on Jongho completely! But he finds he just… can’t let go of him entirely. 

Kicking at a stray rock, Yeosang figures it’s time to end his break and close up the bakery. Enough thinking about Jongho in the rain for today. So, he walks back under his umbrella, shaking off the water droplets and closing his umbrella once he’s inside.

“This just isn’t right.” 

Hm? Is that Wooyoung? Yeosang curiously steps forward, glancing around. What’s he doing here this early? And… why did he just say that? 

“Of course it’s right, we’re doing this for him.”

Well he would expect to hear San as he works here, but… what the hell are they talking about? They’re not at the front of the store, so they must be… Quietly walking to the back, he slowly opens the cracked door further, peeking in.

“For him or for us?” Wooyoung asks, tone strained. “I know we love him, but… it doesn’t seem— a-ah! Yeosang! H-Hey there!” The shorter of the black haired men shrieks when he spots Yeosang, cracking the awkwardest smile. 

“Hi… there.” Yeosang responds slowly, cautiously, giving them both a perplexed look. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, I just got here early for no reason.” Wooyoung tries to assure, but the sentence is so stupid that it only fuels Yeosang’s suspicion.

“Right. I  _ totally _ believe that.” He crosses his arms. “What were you two talking about?”

“How much did you hear?” San asks sheepishly.

“Enough.”

Just as he says that, he notices Wooyoung “stealthily” moving something behind him and Yeosang takes a step forward.

“What’s that?”

All the color drains from Wooyoung’s face and San shakes his head. “N-Nothing!” He answers for his boyfriend and Yeosang presses his lips into a thin line.

“Enough already, just tell me what’s going on!” He huffs in annoyance, knowing Wooyoung won’t be able to keep it up for long.

“...oh… oh  _ fine. _ ” Wooyoung caves after only a few moments of Yeosang giving him a look, San shaking his head.

“But baby, we can’t just—“

“San.” Wooyoung cuts him off, looking at him seriously. “I already told you this isn’t right. We need to let Yeosang decide on his own.”

“Decide  _ what _ on my own?” The blonde presses and Wooyoung bites his lip as he brings his hands forward from behind his back.

“Well… we’ve been keeping something from you…” He admits, showing Yeosang there’s a… lavender envelope in his hand. 

“A… letter?” Yeosang infers and Wooyoung shrinks in on himself more.

“Uhh… This is only one of many things we’ve been hiding.”

“Wait… what do you mean? Why would you hide—“

Yeosang lets out a sharp gasp in realization, halting his own sentence when it suddenly clicks. San and Wooyoung exchange a nervous look.

“Oh my god. That’s from…  _ Jongho, _ isn’t it?” 

Nodding, Wooyoung slowly hands the envelope over. “Yeah…”

“And you said this is one of many? So…” He gently takes it before glancing it over. Beautiful calligraphy spells out Yeosang’s name in English on the front, indicating it’s indeed for him. “Jongho’s been trying to send me letters this entire time?”

“Not just letters…” San admits quietly. “Gifts, too.”

“But… why? Why would you hide that from me? I know you’re in charge of the mail and all, but…” He glances around. “Where is everything then?”

“At home.” Wooyoung says as he gathers his stuff up. “I can take us home now and show you. You can always come back and close the shop afterwards.”

Yeosang agrees to that, anxious the entire ride to their apartment. Once there, San and Wooyoung order him to sit on the couch and wait, soon returning with… a shocking amount of mail.

“Here. From the first package we got months ago to that last letter received today.” Wooyoung puts them all in order in front of Yeosang. The baker counts each gift, eyes widening in shock when he sees that there’s twelve in total. They’ve all clearly been opened, save for the lavender envelope, but they’ve been put back together. Yeosang grabs the first package and opens it up to see what it is. “They all came with a note of some sorts, but… yeah.” Wooyoung states lamely, the pair sitting down next to Yeosang to watch.

The first thing Jongho sent Yeosang… is.. a pair of diamond stud earrings? Yeosang raises a brow when he sees the clearly expensive jewelry before he glances over the note that came with it. 

_ These diamonds remind me of you. Flawless but classy, beautiful but simple. I hope you like them and think of me when you wear them. x Jongho _

Hm. Short and sweet. A little… not Yeosang’s taste, but he can’t blame Jongho for trying. He more loves the fact that the paper smells of Jongho’s cologne and that he called him beautiful than the actual gift itself. Setting the earrings aside, he moves onto the second one… which is… just a note?

_ I saw this bouquet and immediately thought of you again. When am I not thinking of you, though? You’re the prettiest flower in the bunch and are sweeter than any flower’s perfume. x Jongho _

Yeosang can’t help a little blush. Wow. Jongho really can be cheesy. It’s… cute, though. But… wait, hold on, what bouquet is he talking about? There’s nothing besides the note.

“Where’s the bouquet?” He asks and San rubs the back of his neck.

“Aha… you remember that bouquet I got for Wooyoung? Couple months ago?”

“The gorgeous red and white arrangement?” Yeosang gawks in disbelief and they both nod. “I’m gonna beat your ass!” He whines, unable to believe they passed off  _ his _ gift as something for Wooyoung. 

“Sorry, sorry, we didn’t know how to hide it from you and didn’t want it to go to waste, so…”

“Aww, dammit.” Yeosang sighs before he shakes his head. “Ugh, whatever.” He goes onto the next one, this package quite a bit bigger than the earrings. When he opens it up, he sees why.

“Oh! How adorable.” The blonde coos when he sees a big, plush teddy bear. Between its fuzzy legs is a packet of Haribo gummy bears, a reference he gets quickly as it’s one of the actor’s famous nicknames. “Awww.” He picks up the brown bear before he hugs and squeezes it, the stuffed animal so soft and cuddly. It also smells like Jongho. 

_ I think I know why you’re not responding to me. Maybe you think I’ll give up if you don’t. But I’m not. I feel a connection between us and I want to explore that. I want to get to know you more when I get back, too. In the meantime, take this bear and cuddle it while thinking of me. I also hope you enjoy the gummies from your favorite Haribo bear. x Jongho _

How come everything he was feeling for him is the same for Jongho himself? Feeling that connection, wanting to get to know each other more… A warmth fills Yeosang’s heart, but… the warmth also reminds him of the cracks that are still there. Not that he truly distrusts Jongho, but… the two different worlds thing. Nonetheless, he moves onto the next gift, realizing it’s just a note like the bouquet one.

_ I came across this art print and just had to get it for you. Perhaps you could hang it in your room or even in your bakery? I hope it’s to your taste either way. I’m itching to get back and see you. I swear I’ve never missed someone this much that I barely even know. Let’s change that, hm? x Jongho _

“Art.. print…?” Yeosang furrows his brows before he narrows his eyes at the couple. “Don’t tell me.”

“Yeah… that over there.” Wooyoung nods towards the art that’s hanging on the wall, letting out an awkward laugh. Yeosang thought it was lovely when they decided to get a cafe inspired art print all that time ago. Yeosang wanted it in the bakery, but they insisted it was for their home and… oooh, he really  _ is _ going to beat their asses for this.

“How many gifts from him did you pass off as your own!?” He exclaims and San raises his hands in defense.

“Only the flowers and the art! I swear!”

“Hmph.” Yeosang pouts at him before he grumbles, “At least it was only two…”

Accepting it and moving on, he opens the next one. A bunch of polaroids fall out of the big envelope, all of Jongho in various poses in different settings. One of them looks like he’s messing around with a soccer ball, another he’s in front of the beach and yet another he’s eating a healthily stacked ice cream. With each one Yeosang looks at, the corners of his lips tug up higher and higher, full out grinning by the time he gets to the note. 

_ I’m having a lot of fun on set. I took these with the thought that maybe you could use your favorite picture for your phone? Like many fans of idols do nowadays. Actor version of a photo card! Enjoy~ x Jongho _

_ P.S. Maybe send me back a picture for my phone case? _

How silly, how… downright adorable of Jongho to send him these. It’s really dumb, but Yeosang can’t help but be charmed by this gift in particular. Sure, he’s a little biased, but… never mind that. Also, he’s for sure picking the ice cream one for his phone case. 

Moving on, he opens the next one which is a small box… a… box of chocolates, specifically. “Mmm.” Yeosang inhales the decadent smell of the sweet chocolates, laughing a little as he finds it funny that Jongho would send a literal  _ baker _ something sweet as a gift.

_ Hear me out. I know you’re surrounded by sweets every day of your life, but I got to reading that book you gave me and you mentioned wanting to incorporate chocolate into some of my treats because we both like it. I do like chocolate and, though I don’t have a sweet tooth like you, I want to try and get a head start and treat you for once. Hope you enjoy them. x Jongho _

When will the cuteness end?  _ He _ wants to treat Yeosang? Not too mention the fact that he didn’t toss out the journal but is actually reading it? Remembering all that he wrote in there, it’s a little embarrassing, but… his true feelings are all laid out between those recipes. No point in hiding it, he supposes. Also no point in denying that these gifts are truly swoon worthy. 

Yeosang continues on, the next box revealing… two matching aprons with Yeosang’s name on one and Jongho’s name on the other.

_ When I get back, I want to bake with you. And I thought what better way to bake then in style? You’ll probably tie your hair up and I’ll help you tie the apron if you’ll help with mine. I look forward to the dates we’ll go on. I hope you’d still let me take you on them. x Jongho _

“Aww.” Yeosang coos to himself, forgetting Wooyoung and San completely as he looks the aprons back over. They’re made of such nice material, perfect for the splatters of batter from mixing or anything else that might happen when him and Jongho…  _ bake together. _ Wow. That sounds like… so much fun. Honestly, he’s surprised the actor would even consider it, but he’s glad he wants to. 

With a big smile on his face, he moves on to the next gift. It’s a card and, when Yeosang opens it, he realizes that it’s a pop up one, a delicate autumn tree of gold and orange springing up along with a little bench. Yeosang marvels at the intricate and beautiful card before he reads the note written inside.

_ I truly can’t decide what I want our first date to be, but I think a walk in the park and just sitting on a bench under the beautiful trees with you while holding your hand, while keeping you warm from the upcoming autumn air… it sounds lovely, doesn’t it? If not, we could do something different. You are a foodie, after all, so a restaurant might be more up to your taste. I wish you would write me back and tell me. At this point, I’m not even sure if you’re seeing these at all. I hope you are. I hope I haven’t lost you because of misunderstandings. x Jongho _

Though the air  _ is _ chilly, the trees outside really  _ are _ gorgeous, autumn here and this card from the past, after all. Yeosang thinks a date like that would be so nice. Another swell of anger rises up when he remembers his best friends hid this from him, especially as Jongho seemed so discouraged in the last few sentences. But, looking over the four things left, he realizes that didn’t stop him entirely, so.. 

Speaking of, he reaches over and picks up the rather large package. It takes a bit of effort to yank out what’s inside, but when he finally does so, he realizes it’s a coat, a navy blue trench coat, to be specific, perfect for the weather as it turns colder and colder. It looks pricey, but Yeosang has come to expect that from Jongho. 

_ It’s starting to get cold, hm? Though I’m sure you have coats, please let me add another one to your collection. I’m sure you’ll look so elegant and beautiful in this. Wear it and think of me wrapped around you. I want to do that so badly…  _

_ I can’t wait to see you in it. I can’t wait to see you in general. I’m glad my filming is wrapping up and that I’ll be back very soon. The only thing that’s been keeping me company is your book. I read it every night, discovering more and more about you. I know you gave it to me in anger, but I’m glad you did nonetheless. Though it seems late for confessions now, I like you a lot, Kang Yeosang. I hope you still like me too. x Jongho _

The longest note he’s written so far… and wow. What a lovely gift and what… heartfelt words. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t still like Jongho as much as he always has. And to think that the filming is wrapping up… Yeosang can’t help but wonder what day he’ll come back. He checks the date of this package, finding that it was just a month ago. It must be soon that he’s returning.

With that in mind, he gets the next package, opening it up. A pair of gloves and a hat that match the coat are soon in Yeosang’s hands, the material warm and soft.

_ I realize how silly it was to just send a coat when you need more than that for our sort of autumn and winter. It’s matching, so you can wear everything together. I just know you’ll look so cute in it all. The blue really would make your brown eyes and blonde hair pop. I read in the journal last night that you think my “gumdrop eyes” are “so cute and sparkly.” High praise coming from someone with the cutest and sparkliest eyes I’ve ever seen. x Jongho _

What is truly silly to Yeosang is how Jongho thinks it’s strange to send a coat without accessories. Funny, but that’s Jongho. He swears, he’s learning so much about the man through these letters and he’s sad that it’s come down to the last two.

Opening up the second to last, he finds two gold necklaces inside. One of the necklaces has a crescent moon, the other having a sun. Yeosang finds himself drawn to the moon one, though he isn’t sure which one is his. He looks to the note to find out.

_ I’ve noticed you like to wear jewelry and I wanted to get cute couple… well… I wanted rings, at first, but necklaces seem more appropriate for now. Whichever you like more can be yours, but I personally think the moon suits you the best. Quiet and always giving pieces of yourself away, but you still shine so beautifully. As you said in your little book, “muffin compares to you” Yeosang. x Jongho _

His face is burning by the time he sets the note down. Yeosang had forgotten all about that muffin comment. How embarrassing. But it’s not the only reason he blushes, Jongho’s cheesy way with words having this effect on him. He’s so engrossed in it all that he jumps when he suddenly sees the final envelope floating next to him, letting out a gasp before he realizes it’s Wooyoung handing it to him with a sheepish grin.

“The only one we didn’t open. Do you want us to go?” He asks, San and him standing up when Yeosang nods. “Okay. We’ll just be in the kitchen.”

The pair wander off, the door soon closing behind them, leaving Yeosang alone with the last gift from Jongho. He takes his time in opening it up, not wanting to rip it, slowly pulling out the pieces of paper and unfolding them.

_ I’ll be honest with you, Yeosang. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to do for you to trust me or talk to me again. Now, more than ever, more than even that night you catered for my event, do I feel the connection between us. I’m not giving up, but I fear the rejection that awaits me when I come home.  _

_ I’m landing back in Seoul only a few days from now and, by the time this letter arrives, I suspect I’ll be on the way. Are you even reading this? Are you in the arms of those two men from your team? I’m no fool, I saw the way they handled you… I felt such jealousy and of course, being me, I only did what I thought I could which was steal you away for a bit. But I’m not there anymore to steal you away and, on top of that, I’ve hurt you. I’ve taken what was between us and ruined it. I should’ve looked to see who it was before opening the door. But I wasn’t expecting Hwanwoong, I truly wasn’t. I was expecting you.  _

_ The look on your face when you saw us still haunts me. I should’ve said more, I should’ve stopped you… and I promise, I swear on everything good in my life that nothing happened. I sent him home without touching him. Stupid thing is, he’s fucking my assistant, as I’m sure you saw the scandal Dispatch released. It’s very much true and let me get one thing very clear; I don’t currently and never have desired Hwanwoong. I’m not one to go around falling into bed with every co-star of mine. Even if they try because we have a drama coming out and we would make a “popular” couple, I’m not convinced.  _

_ All I do know is that I miss someone more than I’ve ever missed anyone, especially considering I barely know him. Look at what you’ve done to me, Yeosang. I’ve read through every page of your book now and I’m just so charmed by you. All your doodles and characters and notes between the recipes… You’re so thoughtful, your personality so creative and sweet and bright. You’re a very special man and I don’t want to let you go. Of course, if you have moved past me, I will respect that. But I will try my damndest to show you how genuine I am the whole way down. _

_ Dammit, I want to say more, but this letter is getting so long and I have to go. I hope this conveyed my feelings well and… I hope you’re reading this. I’ll be back soon, Yeosang.  _

_ x Jongho _

Little droplets fall onto the paper and Yeosang blinks a few times before he realizes he’s teared up, those tears now ruining the letter. “Oh shit!” He quickly wipes at his face and places the papers down on the coffee table amongst the other gifts, soon falling back on the couch and staring up at the ceiling.

Wow.

He… He doesn’t really know what to think, the only thing swirling around in his mind—

“Wait!” Yeosang gasps, scrambling to get his phone. He still has Jongho blocked! Quickly unblocking his number, he lets out a breath… before he starts gnawing at his lower lip. Should.. Should he…? It seems selfish to expect Jongho to contact him first, especially since he’s sure the actor knows he’s blocked. But what if he’s had a change of heart? Or.. maybe he’s already on the plane or something! 

Despite all his doubts, Yeosang still ends up pressing the call button, heart thumping loudly in his chest as it rings.

“Yeosang?” 

That familiar voice stops Yeosang’s heart completely, his stomach doing a flip. Jongho sounds so relieved and confused at the same time.

“Hey there…” The baker whispers before he clears his throat and asks, “Am I… bothering you..?”

“No, never…  _ never, _ um… Actually, I was just gonna try and do that myself since I’m at the airport right now. I’m about to take off for Seoul and I should be there in a couple hours.” There’s a pause. “Can… Can I see you?”

“Well…” Yeosang is pacing around the living room now. “I have to go and close the bakery… maybe you could.. meet me there?” He suggests and he swears he can hear Jongho’s smile.

“I’d be delighted to.”

Yeosang can’t help a smile himself. “Okay, I’ll… see you in a bit, then.”

“See you soon, Yeosang.”

The line ends and Yeosang gets to work. He grabs the earrings and necklace Jongho got him and puts them both on before he snatches up the aprons, coat and accessories, hurrying to get to the front door. Just before he leaves, though, he hears San asking, “Where’re you going?”

“To the bakery.” Yeosang answers and Wooyoung smiles.

“Jongho’s meeting you there?”

“Yeah, I… I’m sorry, I gotta go.”

The couple exchange a look before San chuckles and shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry. Go. You deserve it.”

Grin widening, Yeosang quickly crosses the floor and hugs both of his best friends, pecking them each on the cheek before he pulls away. “Thank you! I’ll be back later!”

With that, he’s gone, the coat and gloves and hat on as he drives to the shop. Once inside, he hangs up Jongho’s warm gifts and puts on the apron that has his name, laying the Jongho one out for… well, Jongho, of course. 

Working fast and efficiently, he whips up some of Jongho’s favorite treats, saving the special, new one for when Jongho actually arrives. Hours pass quickly and, in the middle of finishing plating, he hears knocking coming from the front of the store. Checking his reflection and dusting himself off, Yeosang makes his way to the locked doors, heart skipping a beat when he sees Jongho waving through the glass.

“Hey the—“

“ _ Yeosang. _ ”

The second the door opens, Jongho gathers him up in the biggest, warmest embrace. Stunned for a few moments, Yeosang then quickly hugs him back, unable to help a smile as he melts against Jongho. He feels so good, he feels… like home.

“I never got to do that.” Jongho murmurs, pulling back just enough to look at Yeosang. “You feel like home.” He states warmly and the baker’s eyes widen. 

“I was just thinking the same thing.” He whispers in shock and Jongho laughs.

“Maybe we’re soulmates or something.” 

Blushing at that, Yeosang finds himself unable to disagree.

“Oh, you’re wearing the earrings… the necklace… and the apron!” Jongho suddenly realizes. “So you  _ did _ get my gifts.”

“I… got them today.” Yeosang admits, pouting a little. “A couple idiots hid them from me until they finally fessed up and showed me everything.”

“Really? Damn.” Jongho frowns for a moment before he shakes his head. “Well, at least you got them in the end. You look gorgeous, as always.” He compliments, hands that have been on his hips coming up to his face as Jongho cups his cheeks and grins. “I want to kiss you. May I?”

“W-Well…” Yeosang stammers, damning Jongho’s forwardness. “I… I guess so, but… don’t you want to eat or start baking or—“

“I want to kiss you. That’s what I really want. Already got the hug, so…” He bats his lashes. “May I?” He asks again, leaning in playfully.

Finally nodding, Yeosang can’t get a single word in before Jongho’s lips are against his. Molding their mouths together, Jongho leads the kiss, taking it slow, almost painfully slow, the kiss sensual and portraying all the longing he has been obviously feeling. His hands softly caress his face, fingers warm and soft against his flushed cheeks. Yeosang feels breathless already, all the oxygen in his lungs stolen by Jongho. When they both pull away just enough to breathe, panting quietly against each other, they both giggle and stare into each other’s eyes.

“Did I mention how much I like you, Kang Yeosang?” He chuckles and Yeosang laughs harder, gripping the front of Jongho’s shirt tightly.

“No.” He responds cheekily. “Say it again.”

“I like you.” He says without hesitation. ”I like you so much. I like you  _ so  _ much, in fact, that I think I lo—“

“Hey, save it for at least the third date.” Yeosang teases and Jongho shrugs cutely.

“Alright, as you wish.” He glances around. “Speaking of dates… wanna get our first one started?”

Soon enough, Jongho has his apron on and they’re both in the kitchen. 

“So, what’re we making today, Mister Baker?” Jongho asks with dreamy eyes and Yeosang finds his ears are getting hotter and hotter. Which, surprisingly, suits what they’re about to make.

“Chili pepper and chocolate goes together to make a great bark.” 

“Alright.” He slips the apron over his head, Yeosang helping him tie it as he nods in cute determination. “Lead the way, then.”

Surprisingly, Jongho’s not half bad in the kitchen. He’s, at the very least, paying attention to what Yeosang is saying, save for the times he’s sneaking kisses and back hugging the blonde. Soon enough, they’re pouring the spicy chocolate into the molds and sliding said molds into the freezer to harden.

“Well.” Yeosang places his hands on his hips once he closes the freezer door. “What now?” He giggles and Jongho takes one of his hands.

“Maybe we can go to the park? The chocolate will take hours, after all.” He points out the obvious and Yeosang nods.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Both of them bundle up in their coats and hats and gloves before they leave the bakery, walking to the nearby park hand in hand. 

“So… how did filming go?” Yeosang asks as they walk. Nighttime has already settled in and perhaps they shouldn’t even be at the park this late, but it doesn’t stop them, Yeosang feeling like he’s in his own world with Jongho as they wander around the moonlit park.

“It went okay. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well…” Jongho pouts. “Besides missing you, of course.”

His eyes find Jongho’s and Yeosang finds himself pouting too. “I’m sorry… really. My best friends are idiots. I don’t know what they were thinking.. I know they’re trying to protect me—“

“And get with you.”

“ _ And _ get with me, yes, but…” He sighs. “I would’ve contacted you so much quicker. I never stopped thinking about you. My love for you didn’t change.” 

“Ah, ah, ah, save that for at least the third date.” Jongho teases and Yeosang laughs, swinging their arms a little.

“But it’s true… I tried my best to get you out of my head and… it’s not even because of Hwanwoong. It’s more… I’m me and you’re you.”

“I’m me and you’re you?” Jongho blinks before he grins. “What, two incredibly amazing people who become even greater when together?” 

“Jongho, I’m serious!” He whines playfully and Jongho’s eyes crinkle more.

“I know, I know.” His expression softens. “But I’m serious, too. Who cares if I’m some actor and you’re “just a baker.” Let’s chase this feeling, let’s follow our hearts, let’s—“

“You’re  _ so cheesy. _ ” Yeosang giggles and Jongho winks, the wink quite horrible, but it’s a wink nonetheless. “You relentless flirt!” 

“You’re begging to be flirted with, what can I say?” He chuckles as they stop and sit down at the bench, gloved hands together as they happily stare into each other’s eyes. “And I mean every word I say. I want to do this, I want to… be together and be us and not worry about what others think or are doing. No matter what obstacles are in the way, we can get through them, right? I mean, we already got through this rough patch… yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Yeosang’s grinning from ear to ear. Even if Jongho’s an actor who stars in all kinds of famously romantic dramas, he knows in his heart that this isn’t put on, that this is  _ really _ Jongho and that he means every damn cheesy word he’s saying. 

“Let me kiss you again.” 

They both smile into the kiss, this one not being the last kiss at the park. They talk things through, or more flirt things through, as they kiss and cuddle before finally returning to the bakery, now able to taste the chocolate. As expected, Jongho loves it and asks so cutely if he can take it home with him that Yeosang just can’t say no. 

“When can I see you again?” He asks after Yeosang locks up, turning to face Jongho.

“I’m available when I’m not working, so…”

“So never.” He jokes gently and Yeosang rolls his eyes playfully.

“I’ll text you, okay? We can set a time. Have another… date.”

“I’m waiting for that third one, so you better hurry.” He whines, talking in pout. Yeosang is unable to resist pressing his lips against that pout.

“Okay. Maybe we don’t have to wait until the third date.”

“Oh?” Jongho tilts his head and grins. “I have permission?” 

“You have permission.” The blonde confirms and Jongho swiftly grabs Yeosang by the waist, pulling him close. So close that their lips are nearly touching as Jongho whispers, “I love you.”

Even if he was prepared for it, a furious blush settles across Yeosang’s cheeks, one that Jongho quickly notices, his fingers grazing along the baker’s cheeks as he murmurs back, “I love you, too.” 

The blush remains as they say their goodbyes, a few more kisses shared before he waves Jongho off as the brunette drives away. When he gets home, Wooyoung and San are passed out on the couch, obviously having been waiting for him. He smiles to himself and grabs a blanket for them, tucking them in.

Wooyoung stirs a little, mumbling a small, “How’d your y/n moment go?” 

“It went good. Really good.” He whispers with a big smile, leaning in to kiss Wooyoung’s forehead. “Good night.”

“Night night…”

He’s soon climbing into bed, checking his phone one last time before he goes to sleep. To his surprise, a text is waiting from him, delivered a couple minutes ago.

**Jongho ★~(◡‿◡✿)**

_ I love you, Kang Yeosang. _

Giggling giddily to himself, he quick sends back,

_ I love you, too, Choi Jongho ♡ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo what do you think? I'd love to know hehehe this one was a particularly cheesy, flirty Jongho which is of course inspired by the man himself! (I've been watching a lot of fansign videos lolll) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! And thank you also for reading and stuff ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Have a great day and see you next week for the final chapter!! ❤️


	3. Sugar & Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongho and Yeosang have a picture perfect relationship... right? Perhaps there's just... _one_ thing missing, one thing that Yeosang really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, here's the third and final chapter with the promised smut hehehe. Sorry it took me so long! Admittedly I was in a bit of a writing slump for awhile there, but now I'm back in the groove so enjoy this chapter and look forward to the Halloween fics I have planned! (Spoiler: there's three of 'em)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

“Wow.” Wooyoung giggles, leaning over and shoving his phone in front of Yeosang’s face. “Look at you, Mister Popular.”

“Mister Popular?” The blonde raises a brow, eyes focusing on the screen in front of him… “Oh my god.” He stifles a chuckle and rolls his eyes. “How embarrassing.”

“Embarrassing? You’re famous, baby!” Wooyoung jokes lightheartedly, retracting back his phone to look at the article he was showing Yeosang.

The title reads, “Exclusive first look at Choi Jongho’s new fling!” and shows a picture of Yeosang waving and smiling cheekily at the camera with Jongho behind him looking surprised. When Wooyoung scrolls down a bit, Yeosang sees that they’ve included a series of “special, never before seen” photos that show the chain of events of that particular moment the paparazzi spotted them. They were walking in the park, this time in the middle of the day with people around, holding hands and all, so cameras were soon on them as Jongho is highly recognizable. Instead of being bothered by it, Yeosang had simply embraced it, giggling and waving at the men taking pictures before Jongho took his hand and rushed them back to his car, both of them laughing the entire way. It’s a little unnerving to be in the spotlight like that, he will admit, but with Jongho by his side, Yeosang thinks he can handle it.

“So, you and Jongho. Officially a thing. Even the public is buzzing about it…” Wooyoung wiggles his eyebrows. “You fucked yet?” 

Red immediately lights up Yeosang’s ears and cheeks as he stammers, “W-Wow, way to be crude!” 

“Not crude, just forward.” The brunette bites back and Yeosang face palms.

“Oh my god.”

“Answer the question!” He giggles as he throws a couch pillow at Yeosang, the blonde catching it and hiding behind it.

“No…” He finally admits into the pillow and Wooyoung gasps dramatically.

“No?  _ No?! _ But that dude is always waxing poetic about you and doing grand gestures? I would’ve thought he’d have charmed your pants off by now!”

“Woongie!” Yeosang whines, pushing his hot face deeper into the pillow. “It’s not like that…”

“So… you don’t  _ want _ to—“

“I wanna, I wanna.” Yeosang finally peeks up over the top of the pillow to look at his best friend. “It’s just…” He begins pouting. “He never makes a move like that. He treats me like an actual prince, which I love, but he also treats me like glass. I don’t know if he thinks I’m gonna get spooked by it or something, but I’m not! I want it, I want him, I… uggghhh.” Yeosang shoves his face back into the pillow as Wooyoung laughs.

“Aww, poor pent up prince.” He teases before he taps his chin. “Well, hmmm…. communication is key, so just say it!”

“I  _ can’t _ just… just… say that, it’s too embarrassing!”

“Okay. Maybe… don't say anything, just…  _ do _ something.” Wooyoung suggests, Yeosang looking at him again.

“ _ Do _ something?” 

“Yeah, just… make a move, see what happens. I mean, he’s dating you, he obviously loves you and probably just doesn’t wanna pressure you into anything.”

“I  _ wish _ he’d pressure me.” Yeosang whines and Wooyoung bursts out laughing.

No matter how much Yeosang is complaining, though, the seed has been planted now and…  _ damn, _ is it growing and growing. Suddenly he’s  _ always _ thinking about it, wondering how he can make a move, if he should at that moment, what Jongho’s reaction would be. If Yeosang’s being honest, it’s a little exhausting always being this.. well…  _ horny. _ He’s constantly on it and, without any release, it’s quickly becoming less and less possible to keep his composure. 

Like now, for example. Nervous, Yeosang sits across from Jongho at his boyfriend’s condo. They’re both just on their phones, enjoying each other’s presence while relaxing. Except Yeosang isn’t relaxed at all. He’s squirming where he’s sat on the couch, teeth gnawing at his inner cheek.

This is so embarrassing. Why can’t Jongho see what he’s doing to Yeosang? He’s too busy on his phone, right now, watching one of his dramas by the sound of it.

“Mm…” Yeosang accidentally lets a small moan slip and Jongho’s eyes flick up.

“You okay?” The brunette asks and Yeosang pauses. He’s gotten his attention, so this is it… right? What should he say? What should he  _ do? _

“Mhm.” He responds shortly and Jongho tilts his head. 

“Babe, you’re so red. Are you running a fever or something?”

Phone discarded onto the couch, Jongho rushes to Yeosang’s side. The blonde can barely contain a squeak when he presses his fingertips against Yeosang’s forehead.

“I’m… I’m not… sick…” Yeosang manages to pant out, Jongho looking really concerned now.

“But you’re so breathless and hot and you’re shaking and—“

“ _ Jongho. _ ” 

The scarlet across his face deepens a few shades when Yeosang lets out that whine, silence hanging in the air for a few moments as Jongho looks at Yeosang wide eyed. 

“Oh… you’re… not sick…” Jongho mumbles slowly, the wheels clearly starting to finally turn. 

“I’m not.” Yeosang confirms quietly, pressing his thighs together tightly, Jongho’s eyes dropping down to see them rubbing together. His lips part in apparent awe before he looks back into Yeosang’s eyes.

“Do you need…?”

“Mhm..”

“ _ Oh. _ ” 

With all the misunderstandings finally clearing up… Yeosang lets out a sigh of relief when Jongho’s large, warm hand rests gently on his inner thigh, his already painfully hard cock twitching excitedly at the contact.

“I… didn’t know you wanted to do this sorta thing.” Jongho murmurs, lightly rubbing Yeosang’s thigh, fingers getting dangerously close to the bulge in his pants. “Not this quickly, at least.”

Yeosang’s embarrassment doubles. Wow, he’s been wanting Jongho for ages, ever since they got together… no, even before that he would fantasize… Dammit, he can’t tell Jongho that, though!

“Well… w-well…” 

“I’ll take care of you, hyung, don’t worry.” Jongho whispers as his fingers finally find Yeosang’s cock, stroking him through his pants. 

“Nggh..” Yeosang’s face scrunches up in pleasure, shaking as Jongho touches him. 

“This is what you want, yes?” He asks, tone dripping with desire. “This is what you  _ need? _ ”

“Mhm, yes, Jongho, this is what I want, n-need…” He hurries to answer, rewarded with Jongho grabbing him by the waist, effortlessly hoisting him into the air and over his shoulder.

“Ah!” Yeosang squeals, dangling feet kicking lightly as Jongho carries him away from the living room, hands that are usually so tame, so careful now shamelessly groping his ass the entire way to Jongho’s bedroom.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” Jongho says as he positions Yeosang in his arms so they’re face to face, Yeosang wrapping his legs around his waist. 

“Well… you have no idea how long  _ I’ve _ waited..” Yeosang pouts. “I was starting to think you didn’t wanna.”

“You think I wouldn’t want to do these sorts of things with  _ you? _ The most gorgeous, sweetest, amazing man in the world?” Jongho looks absolutely offended. “I just didn’t want to rush or pressure you, is all.”

“But… But… look at you! And… and.. I’ve wanted you since before you even looked twice at me!” Yeosang whines. “I’ve been ready to jump you for nearly a month now…”

Chuckling sweetly, Jongho nuzzles his nose against Yeosang’s. “Well, no need to jump me. I’m right here and now I know.” 

With that, he gives Yeosang’s ass one last squeeze and tosses him onto the bed, soon climbing on top of the blonde, spreading his legs wide before his fingers find the top of Yeosang’s pants. 

“No need for these, hm?” Jongho teases as he pulls them down, Yeosang soon in just his shirt that’s been pushed up past his nipples and boxers, Jongho toying with the damp spot he’s made. 

“Ngghh, Jongho! Don’t tease..” Yeosang tries to chastise but it comes out far too whiny.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. No teasing then.” 

Without any more warning, Jongho mouths at Yeosang’s cock through the fabric, fingers holding his inner thighs to keep his legs spread since Yeosang’s initial reaction is to try and snap his thighs shut, the sudden stimulation too good too fast. 

“O-Oh  _ god. _ ” Yeosang groans, hips rolling up to get more of that feeling.

He certainly isn’t teasing anymore as one of Jongho’s hands pulls Yeosang’s boxers down, exposing his leaking cock. 

“Feel good?” Jongho asks as he gives Yeosang a lick, his whole body jerking.

“Yes, h-holy f—“ He can’t finish his sentence, Jongho’s plush lips suddenly wrapping around Yeosang’s length. He’s not terribly big which he certainly doesn’t mind now as Jongho is able to suck him off easily, engulfing his entire length with his warm, wet mouth. “ _ Ngggh! _ ” Yeosang is on the verge of full out squealing as Jongho bobs his head up and down, up and down, Yeosang’s fingers finding his brunette locks before tugging needily. “Oh my god, oh my god,  _ Jongho. _ ”

He understands he said no teasing, but holy shit this is too much to take. Yeosang’s bucking his hips up, thighs now pressed around Jongho’s ears as he whines and mewls, the pleasure building at an alarming rate. Maybe it’s because it’s Jongho or maybe because he’s been waiting for so long, but no matter the case, he warns his boyfriend by stammering, “G-Gonna…!”

Pushing his head all the way down, Jongho makes it clear where he wants Yeosang to cum. Just the thought of flooding Jongho’s mouth has him going over the edge of ecstasy, trembling as he releases so hard he’s seeing stars. 

“Wh… Whoa…” Yeosang mumbles after a long few moments of cumming, in a daze as Jongho pulls off his sensitive cock, swallowing before he smiles at Yeosang. 

“Was that good?” He asks eagerly and Yeosang nods.

“Uh huh…” He slurs dreamily before he pauses. “Was it.. good for you..?”

“Mhm. Another delicious treat from you.” He teases sweetly and Yeosang’s ever present blush deepens.

“Shush..”

He averts his eyes bashfully, gaze falling to Jongho’s crotch. Blinking a couple times, he then bites his lip. Jongho follows his eyes before he chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

“Oh, sorry, that was just… pretty hot.” He says blatantly. “We don’t have to continue, though, don’t feel pressured to take care of me—“

“Jongho! Quit being so.. so… nice!” Yeosang pouts at him. “I do want to continue and I  _ do _ want to take care of you, too.”

It’s Jongho’s turn to blush and he fidgets a little. “Really? I just wanna be extra sure…”

“Yes, really.” Yeosang assures him before he looks back at the… alarmingly huge bulge in Jongho’s pants. “Now, can I… see it..?”

“Oh..” Jongho giggles shyly and nods. “Yes, absolutely.” 

Undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans, Jongho then frees his cock. Or more, he frees a literal beast from its cage, the “alarmingly huge bulge” not doing what Yeosang’s actually seeing any justice. 

“Wow.” Yeosang deadpans blatantly and Jongho pouts a little.

“I understand if I’m not what you’re used to.” 

The way Jongho says that is in an almost insecure tone and Yeosang gawks at him.

“Excuse me, sir, you have nothing to be all unsure of!” 

“Wh-What?”

“You’re  _ huge. _ ” He reiterates and Jongho smiles a little.

“Well… I mean… I  _ guess _ s—“

“Nuh uh, there’s no guessing about it. You’re massive, Jongho, you’re.. you’re really impressive.” 

With each word, Jongho’s gotten more and more happy looking, his ego inflating as much as his straining cock. 

“Do you…” He licks his lips a little. “Like it, Yeosangie hyung?”

He tilts his head a touch, not responding right away as he’s too busy analyzing Jongho’s expression, his mannerisms, the way he’s just so lit up right now. Does… Does he have… a  _ praise kink? _ Because… 

Nodding, Yeosang carefully says, “Yeah, I… do. I like it a lot.” He reaches a hand forward, fingertips touching Jongho’s excited length. “You could even say I..  _ love it. _ ” He purrs, giggling when Jongho’s dick twitches. 

“You really love it? You love my cock?”

“Mhm. I love your cock. It’s so big and pretty and dripping for me.” He coos and Jongho shivers subtly.

“What do you want to do with it?” He breathes and Yeosang gives his girthy, pulsating dick a few strokes.

“I want it inside me.” Yeosang admits, thumbing Jongho’s sticky tip and the man sucks in a sharp breath.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” He whispers before he nods. “I want that, too.”

That’s how they end up with Yeosang laid back on the bed, legs spread and lubed up hole stuffed with two of Jongho’s thick fingers, the brunette prepping him for a few minutes, kissing at Yeosang’s inner thighs as he pulls his fingers out.

“Ready?”

“I’ve  _ been _ ready.” Yeosang giggles before he tries to relax. Perhaps this isn’t his first time doing this, but this is certainly his first time with someone as massive as Jongho. 

“Okay. Just breathe.” Jongho instructs before he lines himself up with Yeosang, slowly easing his tip in.

He’s not just length, but also girth, Yeosang feeling the pleasurable burn of the stretch almost instantly. He mewls and tosses his head back, especially as Jongho uses his free hand to stroke Yeosang’s cock as he pushes in slowly.

“Oh my god, you’re  _ so _ big…” Yeosang moans the obvious, Jongho taking his time.

“Yeah? Is it good? Tell me if it’s too much.” He says before he swears under his breath. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

“It’s good… It’s  _ so good, _ you’re so good, Jongho.” He gasps out just as Jongho pushes in to the hilt, hands on each side of Yeosang’s head now as he leans over him.

“Mmm…” He moans, staying still for a few moments to let Yeosang get used to him, lips soon finding their way to Yeosang’s. Eagerly kissing him back, Yeosang wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him closer, chest to chest now.

“Please move.” Yeosang murmurs against Jongho’s lips and the man pulls away to nod.

“Slow or fast?”

“Hmm…” Yeosang wants it fast, but thinks he might need to build up to that. “Slow for now.”

In response, Jongho pulls his hips back before rutting forward slowly, starting an easy pace. Yeosang is a little embarrassed by the noises that are being forced out of him, but he really can’t help it, moaning and whining softly as he arches his back.

“W-Wow, I can.. feel..  _ everything. _ ” He pants out, trembling. “Mmm, please go a bit faster.”

Jongho picks up his thighs and spreads his legs further, thrusting up into Yeosang just a touch faster.

“Like that?” He groans and Yeosang nods frantically.

“Y-Yes, just like that!” 

Gripping his thighs tightly, Jongho continues to pick up the pace, thrusting rhythmically in and out of Yeosang. Skin on skin sounds throughout the room as well as Jongho’s occasional grunts and moaning, the blonde’s desperate panting and whining joining in. He runs his hands down Jongho’s front as he mewls, “You’re so good, best I ever had, mmm, fuck me, fuck me!”

“Yeah? You.. ngh.. want it faster, want it harder?”

“M-Mhm… I can take it.” Yeosang promises and Jongho tosses his ankles onto his shoulders, gripping Yeosang’s waist.

“Okay, baby, I’ll give it to you.”

What was once a gentle pace has now become animalistic. Yeosang is unable to keep his eyes from rolling back, his back from arching obscenely. He’s completely hard again, cock slapping against his stomach with every rough thrust forward, and he already feels so blissed out with Jongho fucking him as hard and fast as he can. The bed creaks with his effort, slamming into the wall and making the hanging art shudder and shake. Yeosang mimics the frames that are jumping around, trembling under Jongho. He’s trying to form the words, wanting to praise him… hell, practically wishing to  _ worship _ him, but it only comes out as incoherent babbles of want.

“Holy fuck, Yeosangie, you’re so hot and tight and… ngghh, where can I cum?”

Nearly cumming himself from just those words alone, Yeosang thinks about it for half a second before he points at his face. Lord knows how many times he’s fantasized about Jongho painting across his nose and cheeks, his hot, white load dripping off his lips and chin.

Jongho shivers and swiftly pulls out, climbing up Yeosang’s body before he points his cock right at his face. He jerks himself off, panting hard.

“Mmm, p-please, cum on my face..” Yeosang whimpers and that’s all Jongho can obviously take, immediately unloading ribbons across Yeosang’s face. 

The blonde moans in satisfaction once he’s done, licking at his coated lips, fingers coming up to scoop the load off of his cheeks and nose. Jongho watches in awe as Yeosang cleans himself up, soon swallowing it all down and sighing dreamily. 

“Wow.” Jongho purrs. “You’re so hot.” He climbs off of Yeosang and smiles. “Gorgeous, too.”

Yeosang laughs softly before he bites his lip, tentatively reaching a hand down for his dick. Jongho notices and his grin widens.

“Hold on, let me just…” He pulls Yeosang into his lap, Yeosang’s naked body against Jongho’s mostly clothed one. “Okay, touch yourself, baby.”

Flushing, Yeosang lets his hand fall to his cock, jerking himself off slowly as Jongho runs his hands up and down his body, kissing and sucking at his neck.

“Mmm…” Yeosang squirms and fucks his hand, Jongho whispering in his ear, “That’s it. Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

“Y-Yes.” Yeosang inhales sharply when Jongho nibbles at his scarlet red ears. “Nggh, Jongho…”

“Here. Might make you cum easier.” Jongho says as he suddenly pushes his softening cock into Yeosang’s needy hole. “Just jerk off while you cockwarm me, baby.”

Shivering and shuddering, he nods and strokes himself faster and faster. Concentrating on Jongho’s wandering hands and sweet whispers, Yeosang is soon falling apart completely, cumming long and hard all over his own stomach.

He falls back against Jongho, pliant in his arms. Jongho giggles and gives him one last kiss on the cheek before he lays them back, positioning them so they’re spooning. 

“I’m all sticky.” Yeosang warns Jongho but he only shrugs and cuddles against Yeosang more.

“Don’t care. Love you lots.” He murmurs into blonde hair and Yeosang giggles softly.

“I love you, too.” After a few moments of silence, Yeosang adds on, “But let’s shower, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for MCTY! I really hope you loved this little three parter and ofc would love to hear your thoughts in the form of a comment or cc!! Thanks so much for your patience and support, it means the world to me ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

**Author's Note:**

> Dun, dun, duuunnnn! Tragic, isn't it? Hehehe don't worry, I always do happy endings, so this one will resolve itself... but how??? I guess you'll have to find out when I upload the final chapter next week!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!! Your kudos and comments are also very much appreciated ❤️
> 
> Again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> See ya soon!! Thanks!


End file.
